


Be Calm, My Love

by Alice_in_Yaoiland



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Hux barely appears, It's reader's job to deal with Kylo's tantrums, Kylo is hurt, because the reader is there for him, but it's ok, i thought its cute, they have a nice relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 08:56:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6111465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice_in_Yaoiland/pseuds/Alice_in_Yaoiland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being brought back to the Finalizer Kylo Ren starts to have a tantrum. General Hux calls in (Y/N) to deal with the man's outburst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be Calm, My Love

You work with the cook staff, most of your time. You help them cook, serve the troopers and officers and clean up after duty. But, officially, that's not your job.  
The reason you were brought in the Finalizer was Him. The man you once helped and had your job changed to be His caretaker.  
You remember that day very clearly. You cleaning the mess a client's child made when another client suddenly stood up, knocking his chair away. The officers sat with him had their eyes widen and their skin, paled.  
You settled your eyes on the man who wore black ropes instead of the ship's blue uniform and saw he was shaking his shoulders, his fists clenched by his sides and his entire posture stood tense.  
Quickly, you moved from your spot till you were in front of him. His dark eyes stared at your (e/c) ones and, slowly, you took his hands in yours.  
"Hi. I'm (Y/N)." You said, clear and steady.  
"I'm Kylo." His answer was slow, unsure. You flashed him a soft smile.  
"Kylo, you're reacting to a stressful moment." He flinched and tried to pull away, but you held his hands closer to your chest. "It's alright. My dad was like that, too. You want to let out your rage with physical acts. And I know the best way is through violence but I'd like to offer you a different choice. Is that alright?"  
He looked around, wary of his surroundings, before he laid his eyes on yours again and nodded. You took a deep breath, being followed by the man, before you pulled him in a hug. Your arms embracing his waist and your head settling in his chest.  
It took Kylo a full minute for him to hug you back. As his arms engulfed your body and his large hands laid in your back, you felt like being in a warm cave as he pulled you further in his chest.  
Later that day you met Supreme Leader Snoke and your job changed from your former ship's janitor to one of the Knights of Ren.  
Nowadays you know Kylo better, much better as most of his fits occur during the night and inside his quarters. Through the first few months with him you've tried to calm him down by talking to him, getting to know him as he got to know you better. And it didn't take long for you to become friends and now lovers.  
And that's what you have in mind as you rush through the med floor. As soon as you reach the room they always send Kylo to, you run past the General and hug your lover from behind.  
"Kylo. Talk to me. I'm here." You loose your grip on his waist so he can turn to you. When he does you look up and hold your breath at the sight. You expected many things when you were called to deal with him but a fresh cut featuring on his face certainly wasn't one of them.  
"What? Too ugly to you? It's just a cut, (Y/N)." He lets out, with a hollow chuckle. You shake your head and hold his face in your hands, standing on the tip of your toes.  
"Say that to yourself, then. Because to me, you're still a gorgeous man." His lips twitch, a repressed smile, and his eyes soften. "What happened out there?"  
"A scavenger girl. Force-sensitive. I killed Solo but I wasn't expecting that girl. Hux brought me back." He stiffens his voice in the last sentence but you turn back nonetheless, seeing the General is still by the door. You smile softly at him.  
"Thank you for bringing him home, General." The man nods and finally turns and walks away, after closing the door and giving you privacy. You untangle yourself from Kylo and go to the bed, laying down on it and prompting him to do the same.  
"You really don't mind the cut?" His voice is small and soft. You nod and his lips finally open to a smile. A smile also appears on yours.  
"As long as you don't get it infected, I don't mind it at all." You kiss the corner of his cut, just by his cheek. "Plus, didn't you tell me your grandfather also had a scar himself?"  
"Yes. Well, that's of common knowledge. I'm more interested in a more secret information." You arch an eyebrow, asking him to continue. "I love you, (Y/N)." Your smile grows wider and you kiss him quickly.  
"I love you, too, Kylo."  
"How much?" You smirk at him.  
"Babe, my love for you is larger than Hux's dream of ruling the Galaxy." The both of you laugh and kiss again, longer and sappier than before.


End file.
